


Entity

by Cerebret



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First story, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerebret/pseuds/Cerebret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, you woke up. Feeling returned to your limbs gradually. Your mind rebooted itself, after a the long period of nonuse. After all, it had been nearly half a century since you had died.</p>
<p>That was a long time to be dead.</p>
<p>It could have been longer.</p>
<p>And the feeling was rather pleasant honestly.</p>
<p>Just a whole bunch of nothingness.</p>
<p>Being dead wasn't so bad after all.</p>
<p>In fact, it was quite similar to slee-</p>
<p>You jolted upright. Your eyes were open. Your hand shifted to your chest. You stared at the rock wall opposite where you sat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Slowly, you woke up. Feeling returned to your limbs gradually. Your mind rebooted itself, after a the long period of nonuse. After all, it had been nearly half a century since you had died.

That was a long time to be dead.

It could have been longer.

And the feeling was rather pleasant honestly.

Just a whole bunch of nothingness.

Being dead wasn't so bad after all.

In fact, it was quite similar to slee-

You jolted upright. Your eyes were open. Your hand shifted to your chest. You stared at the rock wall opposite where you sat.

You realised you were staring at something’s insides, not the rock wall you expected. You jumped backwards with a shriek, and hoped to never see a moving heart again.

After regaining your composure, you identified the owner of that heart to be a human child. Startlingly similar to yourself, wearing a purple sweater with pink stripes. You looked down at yourself again, slightly less surprised to see a bed of golden flowers covering your bottom half. You pulled yourself out of the soil, without disturbing it in the slightest, and shifted closer to the fallen child. She seemed to be rather hurt; one of her arms was bent at a very unnatural angle. Bruises covered her body, and a rather nasty gash on her knee was slowly clotting.

All in all, better than expected.

You sighed and laid back onto the flower bed. You were dead, so there was nothing you could do about the child. The same happened for the previous six children after all. They fell here, someone attacked them, someone saved them, they disappeared. That was all. You didn't really care much about what else happened. The creepy goopy guy would make you fall asleep soon enough anyways.

You shifted yourself till your head was next to the child’s. Closing your eyes, you listened to her soft breathing. It was ragged, and weak. She was probably in pain. She probably broke a few ribs.

 _Meh_. You shrugged and rested your hands behind your head. You've heard worse. _Coming from your own mouth_.

Surprised, you allowed your face the briefest of frowns. Your SOUL actually bothered to remember something for once. It made you a little curious of your previous life. Ah well, it didn't matter now.

You spent a few more minutes listening to that breath. Even in pain, it had a pattern to it, one that put you in a trance. You idly thought about your present memories thus far.

Your earliest ones had been in this strange grey void. There were two other things there, a creepy goopy guy, and a strange, talking dog. It had been awkward, but you had gotten used to them over time. They would frequently talk to each other, keeping you out of the loop. Or more like the dog would bark, the goopy guy would move his disembodied hands around, and they would somehow have a conversation without you. Even if they did include you in the conversation, you would have no idea what they were saying, so it didn't matter anyways.

When they weren't talking, the dog would somehow disappear, while the goopy guy would try to entertain you as you spent your time in the void. He taught you sign language, one that he wasn't using in his conversations with the dog, for some strange reason. You tried to play games with him. After probably an eternity of playing games that you had no idea you could fathom of, the both of you agreed to just put you to sleep. That's when the strange awakenings happened.

It had gone on six different times before. This was the seventh. Each time, your mind remembered something completely random, and you fell asleep without a care for your curiosity.

You did manage to figure out certain things pretty quickly though. Like the fact that all the children had seemed to have fallen from somewhere _really_ high, or that the flowerbeds you always woke up in was your grave. It was actually a lot less climactic when you came to that conclusion.

Oh well, time for the next one. These gaps in your consciousness were honestly pretty welcome, as they brought something a little interesting to think about in between the long periods of sweet silence.

You let a small smile creep into your face. For some reason, while you were alive, you never really did like to smile much. You were changing rather quickly though.

You absentmindedly wondered how long you were going to see this girl for. The record was a total of 27 hours before the child disappeared. You wonder if this would break the re-

A loud crash jolted you upright. You spun around to the source of the noise.

A white, crackling portal shone on your left. Beyond it was the void. A terrible darkness seeped through it, manifesting itself as a vaguely humanoid shape in the cave.

On the right, the fabled Mr Goop slowly extracted itself from the cave wall. There were cracks on the rocky surface, and along his skull, pretty much the only solid part of his body, apart from his hands.

Your eyes alternated between the two in confusion. You didn't feel shocked though. Being in the Void reduced the number of things that could do that to you.

You saw Mr Goop’s left eye erupt in a purple flame, and his smile grow wider as a swarm of spectral bone-hands materialised. They moved into place with lightning-fast reflexes as they grabbed a series of smoke trails shooting towards Mr Goop.

Speaking of which, Goop turned his head towards you. His real right hand was facing the shadowy figure, ablaze with a purple flame. The other hand floated right up into your face and signed you a message.

You looked back up towards Mr Goop with a bewildered expression as he finished the message. You tried to sign back to him for clarification, but he was already fighting, blocking a shadow with several magical palms.

The shadowy figure was not as focused however, and you could see it ready a shadowy projectile at the fallen girl. That arm was promptly blown off by a giant beam of magic.

A pair of giant goat-skull-things floated behind Mr Goop. Their eyes were burning with the same purple flame, and their mouths were open, readying another set of giant laser blasts.

Seeing enough, you dived into the child’s body, searching for her SOUL.

In the child, you adjusted your senses to ones more suitable for this task. Your eyes picked up resonating SOUL magic instead of the gory mess you saw earlier. Moving quickly, you found the red Valentine-Heart-shaped thing quickly, and did the equivalent of shaking its shoulder. Hard.

The SOUL reshaped itself to the image of the child, curled in the fetal position. It's eyes slowly opened and focused on you. You spoke, but it did not speak back, instead staring at you uncomprehendingly. Widening your eyes, you signed to it.

‘Greetings,’ you say. ‘Now, I know this is hard to take in, but trust me, and wake up.’

The child’s eyes are widened too. It signs back.

‘Who are you?’

You peeked out of the child’s body to see the giant laser beams struggling to push back a tidal wave of black. You're even more panicked.

‘It doesn't matter. You and I are in danger. You need to wake up, NOW.’ The last gesture was made rather forcefully.

The child seemed to buy it. She looked at you with wide eyes. ‘How? I've never experienced’ -the girl waved her hand around her- ‘this, before.’

You furrow your brow in concentration. You sneak a peek outside. Mr Goop was forced against the wall, his real hands expanded to magnificent sizes, blocking the darkness. The spectral hands and skulls were gone.

You ducked back in with fear in your eyes. Whatever that was, Mr Goop couldn't distract it for long. Your translucent figure had begun to hyperventilate, beads of unreal sweat dripping down your face in rivulets. The girl had seen this, apparently, and signed in shaky hands. ‘Wh-what’s wrong? What's going on? Come on! Tell me!’

You try to steady your breathing. Your hands are tense as you sign to her. ‘Okay, look. Just. Can you feel the pain from your injuries?’

The girl nodded.

‘Try moving to it.’

After a brief moment, the girl signs to you again.

‘How?’

You struggle to stay calm.

‘Its. Like. Swimming? Kind of? Yes. Try that.’

You peek out again. The darkness is drilling holes into Mr Goop’s palms. It reaches through, grabs the creature’s skull, and throws him back into the Void. The portal closes.

When you enter back in, you've given up on signing.

“ _COME ON_!!! We have to go, NOW!”

Before she could respond, an alien sensation bloomed in your chest. You don't know why, but the intense feeling makes you want to cry out in…pain?

The girl was much more vocal, screaming out in a hoarse voice that rarely saw use. You saw a dark tendril piercing through the front of her chest, a red heart impaled on the spike. When you look down, you see another heart, shrivelled and skinny, impaled on a spike out of your chest. You want to scream too, but you don't.

That is until both tendrils pull out. You see a dark splotch in the middle of your heart, and the sensation makes you shiver. The girl seemed to have passed out. Whatever pain you were feeling had disappeared, replaced by a sense of impending doom.

The splotch pulsed and your apparition fell backwards, out of the fallen human. You felt weak, and your senses became clouded. The last thing you heard before you slept again was a dog’s bark.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened? What are these feelings? What's going on? Awakening may give you answers.

Consciousness slowly returned to your body once more. It was different this time though. The lingering peacefulness of the periods of sleep you had was gone. In its place was at first, a lingering tiredness, then a dull ache all over your body. You could feel every breath you took with a shocking sensitivity and your fingers could feel the earth beneath you for the first time...again.

You tried to move, but nothing obeyed your command. Your eyes refused to open, as if your eyelids had become metal. Your face was stuck in its fixed position, unable to move the slightest amount to make itself more comfortable.

You felt something else beginning to stir. You tried to panic, but your mind was a spiderweb of glue, and your thoughts were a thick sludge. With all of your willpower, you struggled to move your eyelids. They opened just a crack.

Light, blinding light. It shocked you right to the back of your brain, and you immediately let your eyelids drop once more. You wanted to wince from the pain, and shocked, you felt the motion happen. But it wasn't you who did it.

You were shocked into stunned silence as you felt new sensations pop up everywhere on your new body. You felt your palms shift and press against the flowers below. You felt something heavy and liquid rushing away from your head and downwards, where you could feel your legs shifting, brushing against the flowers underneath you. You could feel every soft, damp petal. You could barely refrain from passing out from it all.

Then you felt a presence, extremely powerful, snatch away any modicum of control you had over your body, reducing everything you felt to a dull sensation, barely present to your senses. Your mind tried to let out both a relieved sigh and a reluctant whine at the same time. It was somewhat successful.

The presence rubbed your eyes. It opened them tiredly, but with far less exertion than what you had to use. Your eyes squinted against the light, but quickly adjusted. Your head swivelled and your eyes took in the sight of the cave.

All this happened without a smidgen of effort put in by your part. The feeling was so strange and alien that you had to retreat into the back of your mind to avoid becoming overwhelmed. With sight being such a new sense you had experienced, seeing so much in such a short period of time was not in your agenda.

So you went, to the back of your mind. Your consciousness became even more detached from your senses, and you gradually felt nothing at all, just like how you remembered it to be. Here, you saw a red, shining heart. The SOUL of the girl you met shone brightly in the dark, like a shining beacon.

But something was different. A little black splotch floated inside of the SOUL. It wasn't doing anything much, but it looked to be in the very core of the SOUL. You frowned. It didn't look very healthy, but there wasn't much you could do right now anyways.

You circled around the heart in the dark space. Behind it, another SOUL floated in the blackness. This one was yours, you guessed. The heart was shrivelled, emitting such a weak glow that it cast a shadow. At the very core of your SOUL, you saw another dark blotch, occupying the centre of the heart. Given the lack of light emitted from your SOUL, it seemed to almost fit right in. The thought terrified you.

You stepped forward and touched your SOUL. It wasn't solid, and your fingers could pass through its surface like it was nothing but air. As you reached further, the SOUL resisted your hands, however, and wrapped around your hands like cotton candy.

You wondered what cotton candy was.

Throwing the thought aside, you rubbed your hands over the heart, feeling the warmth that radiated from within. To your surprise, a ghost of a touch brushed against your shoulders. The feeling was incredible, and you continued fondling your SOUL as you sighed comfortably. Staring at the shrivelled heart you held in your hands, you decided to grab it and give it a big hug. The feeling of arms wrapping around your shoulders made you let out a shaky sigh.

Somehow, the feeling of you hugging yourself made you want to cry.

Cry? Cry? What was that? You couldn't remember, but you know that it happened when you felt sad. Sadness you knew. Sad was bad. You felt sad when you remembered things. You never knew why, and could never stop trying to remember anyway.

Oh well. Letting go of your SOUL, you took a step back and looked towards the SOUL of the girl. It shone with a brightness leagues above your own, and that comforting warmth radiated from it everywhere.

Without thinking, you reached out to it. But it recoiled backwards, as if terrified by your fingertips. Looking down at them with sad eyes, you felt that you could understand why. Yet you did not remember the reason. You sighed. Thinking of remembering things was...saddening.

Shaking your head in an attempt to clear the thoughts, you headed back to where you woke up. Senses returned to your mind, though muted. You peeked through the eyes the presence was using to see. Right now, your eyes were focused on the atm in front of your face. You wondered why, till you heard an echo-y voice resound in your head.

_Huh. I swear it had broken…_

It was a soft, delicate voice, one that sounded like it never got used. It was female, and the girl sounded like how one would speak if they thought no one was listening. Especially if that person never talked.

You raised an eyebrow. The voice reminded you exactly of that fallen child, though she never spoke to you. Verbally at least. You were starting to put things together, but you didn't feel it was possible.

You had to check. You peeked from behind the pillars of the child’s mind, staring through the windows to the outside world that were her eyes. While the girl was busy inspecting her arm, you were looking beyond that, to the blood-stained double-striped sweater on your body. It wasn't yours.

It never had been. You extended a furtive finger into the glove that was the physical body you resided in. With the limited connection you had with those nerves, you recalled how your own fingers used to be.

They were thinner, and longer, and more sensitive than what the glove around your hand was. You wondered for a split second when you ever had physical fingers before, but you decided to throw that thought out the imaginary window. This was much more exciting.

You peeked through the girl’s eyes again. She was currently feeling all over her body, almost desperately searching for a single injury. It was almost cute. You observed the girl’s skin as she moved her arms around. It was much darker than yours used to be. Given you ever had skin, that is.

This time, you gave the topic a bit more time to linger in your consciousness. This had to be important. You knew you were dead. More than 50 years of personal experience had taught you that. But what was dead had to be alive before, right? You were surprised you never thought about this.

But enough about the past, and more about the present. The girl was starting to feel under her clothes for any scarring and you politely retreated all sensation to ponder about your current predicament. From what you could tell, you were in this girl’s body. Not like how you were previously, but to a much closer level, as if her body was now a puppet you could try to pull the strings of. It was both scary, and intriguing at the same time. Having an actual physical body for the very first time again? That sounded exciting and downright confusing at the same time.

You started to suspect you knew more than you let on. There had to have been an explanation for all of this. Your experiences had to have been created long before your first memory. You had to have been alive before you became dead. That was how things worked.

The sensation of the girl getting up onto her feet shook you from your thoughts. You looked through her eyes as she looked around the cave. Finding nothing of interest. She started to walk.

The sensation of walking was rather disorientating. You walked while you were dead, sure, but it never could compare to the feeling of feet pressed against the inside of a pair of shoes, and the weight that a corporeal body carried as it moved.

You felt the girl pick up a little stick, lying amongst the flowers. You felt her fear as she picked the object up. She was scared of this place.

Somehow, despite having been here for more that a couple of decades, you felt the same.

The girl walked to a small rocky passageway in the cave. She began to walk into the darkness, leaving the site of her fall. The only place you remember.

You immediately felt a great amount of trepidation in your heart. In your decades of memory, You were always in the same two places, the void, and the room that held your grave. You always wondered what was beyond this, but never tried to leave. Now you didn’t want to. Your mind whirled, pondering what could be beyond the little room that held your grave. Images flew through your mind, thoughts of people, thoughts of insects,thoughts of goats and trees. But your mind lingered on one particular image. The scene of a little talking flower, spotlit by a small hole in a rocky ceiling. It smiled with a sweet smile, and spoke with a saccharine voice. But your mind conjured up the smell of burnt flesh, the sounds of a sickening laughter.

Just as it came, it went away, your mind starting to bring up the image of a muscular seahorse. You decided to try and focus on other things, for the sake of your own sanity. You focused yourself on what your body was doing. The girl you were following was currently looking up at a large, ancient stone archway. It was crafted into the stone wall itself, and though it stood out among the grey rocks, it’s worn stone pillars seemed to fit right in. Whatever built this truly had some sense of aesthetics.

The girl, however, was much less impressed. Instead, she seemed to freeze in her tracks, and you felt both hope and more fear well up in her heart, spilling into yours.

Maybe she was thinking of whoever built this place? You felt that you recognized these pillars. You can hear the ghost of a voice speaking into your ear, but nothing you recognized could you pick up up your ears.

But you were sure whoever built this wasn’t dangerous. Something with an eye for aesthetics like whoever stayed here had to be rather kind, right?

_Who?! Who is that?!_

You jumped internally. The girl could hear you?

_Y-yes? Who are you?! Get out of my head!_

All sensation left you. You were completely cut off from the girl’s body. The presence you felt earlier crushed your essence, yanking your SOUL away from her own. The presence was so strong, you couldn’t hope to resist. Not that you tried anyway.

But as you felt yourself leaving the girl’s body, a sharp tug in your heart made you cry out in pain. You looked down to see a hook in your shrivelled SOUL, strung by a dark thread into the girl’s own. You couldn’t bear the pulling. It hurt too much.

But the girl didn’t let up. She seemed to feel the pain too, and the started tugging you out even harder than before.

_What are you doing to me?! Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!_

The crushing force that forced you away from the girl became stronger than anything you had ever felt before, and your heart felt like it would be ripped to shreds. For a moment, your SOUL began to tear, the piece hooked on to by the thread being slowly ripped away from the rest of the heart. The thread seemed to gain a life of its own, extending its own width, and growing the hook into a piercing mass of roots, digging into your SOUL. You couldn’t cry out in pain, for the agony was too much to bear.

You could hardly see, but you noticed the tendril linking your SOUL with the girl’s own begin to pulse red. The force on your body was stopped immediately, and you could hear the faint sound of the girl crying out externally.

The string tugged you back into the girl, sinking its roots ever deeper to prevent it from losing its grip ever again.

You had to take quite a while to catch your breath, and it seemed the girl did too. Whatever it is that the string had done, the girl’s SOUL seemed to have experienced it as well.

You tried to speak to the girl, but as you opened your mouth, she shot to her feet. Through her eyes, you saw her look in random directions frantically, and her limbs’ movements were erratic as she started through the tunnel much faster than before. You barely could get a word into her heart before the girl let out a hoarse shout.

Or tried to, anyway. Her external voice barely made a whisper as she tried in vain to call for help. If she was scared earlier, after hearing your voice, she was downright terrified.

She rushed through the tunnel, looking for any signs of human life. It wasn't long before she stumbled into a small room.

“Golly! You look so frightened!”

The girl’s eyes shot up towards the echoing voice. A little golden flower stood planted in the middle of the room. It had a face, and was gazing at you with curious eyes.

“Howdy! My name’s Flowey! Flowey the flower! And you look really scared! But don't worry! I will keep you safe and sound!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hi guys! I know its been quite awhile since my first chapter, but I finally got around to finishing the second chapter, then got around to posting it here. So uh, yay?
> 
> Anyways, please let me know what you guys think, and how I may become better writer.
> 
> I need to go do a project now. Bye!


	3. Your Best Friend

The rush of air into your chest pulled your attention from the talking flower. The girl opened her mouth.

A scream, louder than anything the girl had managed to make with her vocal chords rang out into the echoey cavernous silence. Though your mind had pretty much already labelled this girl as being unable to speak, the hoarse screaming that came from her throat was as loud as the flower itself. It took you completely surprised, and you thought you even saw the flower flinch.

The girl scrambled backwards, screaming dying into a frightened wheeze that sucked your breath away. You could feel her heart thundering in your chest, and her legs trembling as they tried to carry her away.

You felt something shift beneath your feet. Before either of you could react, the golden flower burst from the ground in front of you, blocking your way from the tunnel. The girl jumped, startled, and fell backwards onto her her bottom. The impact was more painful than any of the things you had experienced thus far, and you let out an undignified squeak. The girl didn't notice, and she scrambled backwards, eyes locked on the plant in front of you.

The flower’s concerned look began to fade away, replaced by deadpan eyes. They stared right into your own, and spelled out a word, clearly and in as flat a manner as possible.

Seriously?

The flower sighed and cradled its face with a leaf. Without looking up, it spoke out.

“Alright, seriously stop.” The girl froze, limbs locked in their positions, with nary the slightest movement. There was a twinge of annoyance in the flower’s voice, and the girl seemed to recognise it. Her breath hitched in her throat, and you seriously wondered if such an irregular breath pattern would eventually cause one, or both of you to faint.

The flower rubbed its face a couple of times before looking back up. It held out a lead towards the both of you, and spoke in a much softer tone.

“Alright, now that you've calmed down, how about we start again on a different note, huh?”

You didn't know if it was just you, but a knowing look seemed to flash in the flower’s eyes, and tiny fangs seemed to have appeared behind its upper lip.

The girl shifted her eyes down to the leaf, before returning them to the flower’s face. The rest of her body stayed in their fixed positions.

“Okay, I can start. Howdy, my name is Flowey. Flowey the Flower. And I-”

A slight pause in its speech. You noticed its gaze harden just a little, and the corners of its mouth became slightly raised. You didn't know if it was just you, but the fangs seemed to have disappeared. You wondered if you had imagined them this whole time.

“-I will make sure you are kept safe and sound.”

Your mind brought up the fragments of a memory. Once again, the stench of burning flesh wafted into your nostrils. A sick feeling stirred in your gut.

But the girl bought it. She hesitantly reached an hand out to the leaf and grasped it. With a surprisingly strong grip, the lead curled around the girl’s hand and hoisted her forwards. The girl stumbled a little at the strength but managed to quickly get onto her feet.

“So, you're new to the Underground, aren't ya?”

Upon those words, something stirred at the back of your mind, but nothing came to your attention.

“Golly! You're definitely _really_ scared! You must be wondering what's going on!”

The girl nodded her head slightly. Her hands were kept close to her chest, and her eyes continued to stare at the plant warily.

“Don't worry! I wouldn't hurt you for no reason!”

The flower’s smile somehow got even _wider_.

“In fact, why don't I teach you about how things work around here?”

You felt something warm blossom in your chest, and the girl felt it too. She looked down only to see her SOUL glowing from the middle of her chest. It was warm, and the glow spread throughout the inside of her sweater, shining dimly outside.

“See that? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

The girl moved her hands to cup the glow that pierced through the sweater. She stared at it, eyes unmoving.

The flower continued. “Your SOUL starts of weak! But it can grow stronger with some LV!”

The girl was taking everything in without the slightest of reactions. You couldn't feel the pull of a frown or smile, no. She looked up slightly to glance at the flower. It seemed to notice that little reaction, and continued with a spring in its voice.

“What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!”

The edges of the girl’s mouth cracked up in a hopeful smile. She really seemed to be buying whatever the flower was saying.

Unlike her, you had a vastly different reaction.

Images flashed before your eyes even faster than before. A flower crying. A flower laughing. A flower talking. A flower FIGHTing. A flower bleeding. A flower, covered with thorns. A flower, with a bitter taste. A flower, that scalded your skin.

A flower with a friendly face.

With that, the vision stopped. The images this time took your breath away even faster. With it you heard malicious laughter, and smelt burning flesh.

You screamed as loud as you could in the space of the girl’s head. _What_ did you just see? _What_ was going on? _What_ were you trying to tell yourself?

One thing was for certain. The flower could not be trusted. You quickly snapped your eyes back into the girl’s own, seeing what she saw.

“You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!”

The flower winked. The girl let out a soundless giggle. You felt something gnaw away at the back of your mind.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through little white…” A slight pause. The flower’s smile drooped, before springing up again.

“...friendliness pellets!”

Burning flesh. Screams. Cries. Fire.

You called out to the girl.

**We can't trust this flower.**

_Says you?!_

You winced. You had to do this quick.

**I know you don't trust me. But… Just… Don't trust this flower either, ok?**

_You're a VOICE in my head telling me to do things! I'm either crazy, or crazy! If I'm to start listening to you, I might as well trust a freaking talking flower too, right??!!_

This was bad. The girl couldn't be reasoned with. And something bad was going to happen.

“You alright there?” The flower squinted slightly. “You look a little confused there, buddy!”

“But it's alright! Just run into the pellets, get as many as you can! It's _that_ simple!”

The flower ruffled its petals. Several ghostly petals seemed to fly out from it, spinning quickly in the air. They formed an arc, above the flower’s head, before floating towards the girl.

The girl reached out a cautious hand. You screamed at her to stop.

She ignored you, closing a palm around one of the pellets. The rest went into her body.

Another hoarse scream that day echoed out of your mouth. The girl crumpled to the ground. Right hand clutching her left, arms clutching her body. There were holes in her clothes where the pellets and burnt through the fabric, scalding the flesh beneath. Her palm was covered in blisters and blood slowly oozed from the wound. Tears had begun to steadily flow from her squinted eyes.

The flower’s face had changed. What once was a simple, friendly face had turned into a terrifying visage, full of sharp teeth. Its jaw was huge, the shape of the flower morphing to accommodate for its size. The flower’s face had scrunched up into a terrifying grin, and it's cold eyes were filled with cruelty.

When it spoke, the sugary sweetness of its previous form was gone. In its place was low growl that terrified you to your core.

“You IDIOT.”

The girl coughed. Your throat felt dry.

“In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED.”

The girl curled up on herself further. The flower leaned forward, face inches from your own.

“Who would give up an opportunity like THIS?!”

The girl clenched her eyes shut at the pearly white teeth occupying her vision. You couldn’t see. It was too terrifying for you to want to see.

“DIE.” You heard a small puff. When the girl peeked out at the scene in front of her, the flower was a few feet away, grinning from its spot in the centre of the room. Those burning pellets from earlier filled the air, forming a dome around you. The sheer number of them was enough to warm the air, causing you to break out into a sweat.

Slowly, the petals drew closer. The burning pellets closed in around you, and the girl felt the temperature slowly rise. The flower began laughing, a haunting sound way too familiar for comfort.

Just as the petals were about to start scalding your skin, a wave of fire washed over you, flowing over you like a calm river. It was warm, not hot, and an overwhelming sense of peace and security filled you. As the wave passed, the white petals disappeared with it, and nothing was blocking your view of the talking flower.

“Wha-”

Before the flower could begin its next sentence, a ball of fire crashed into it, setting it alight. It let out a cry of outrage, before suddenly disappearing back into the ground.

The girl looked back down on herself. The burns were gone, and all was left of the pain was a mild tingling. She blinked, confused.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…”

A large pair of white, furry paws stepped into view. The girl looked up, still in a daze. In front of you was a tall creature, wearing a purple robe. It was covered in white fur, and it had the head shaped similar to some kind of animal. Not that you remembered many animals anyway. Two small fangs poked out from its upper lip, and its large, droopy ears draped down the sides of its face.

The creature smiled and knelt down in front of you. For some reason, you felt much safer than before. The girl seemed to feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a waaay longer time to come out. Why? Exams. And also because I lost a lot of motivation to continue it after they were over. Did you know that a lot of computer games will steal your soul? 'Cause its true. And I'm rambling. Anyways, please comment on the chapter if you have any feedback, positive or negative, and hope to see y'all later. Bye~
> 
> PS: HOLY MOLY. I just tried to use rich text to try and fix some of my formatting for the chapter, and because I worked in Google Docs, I had a REALLY bad time. Ah well. I'm probably just going to willingly submit myself to that torture and fix the last two chapters as well. And then I need to start on the next. So ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the Undertale fandom. I am Cerebret, and this an attempt at a story. Please comment about the chapter. Honest opinions are appreciated. Just do take note this is my first story on this site. So yeah. Have fun I guess. See y'all later!


End file.
